


not-so spooky stuff

by boysandghouls (blindedbythetomlinsun)



Series: halloween [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: After Hours, Brent is a hoe, Crush at First Sight, Halloween, JK not really but they Feel Something There that's for sure, Locked In, Love at First Sight, M/M, Spirit Halloween, Steven's a blessing, What else is new?, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, idk what to tag this yo, night together, shane and ryan are cute, that's all for now, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/boysandghouls
Summary: There's a guy here. Shane has no clue if he works here or not, but, like, oh my god.He's scared. Of the animatronics."Now's not a good time," the guy snaps, but it's hard to take him seriously when he flinches every time the motion-sensitive robots start to move."Just leave the corner," Shane suggests, still chuckling at the sight."I don't know how!" the man protests, yelping as one of the robots brushes against his shoulder. He immediately makes a beeline for Shane, staying at his side."What do you mean, you don't know how?" Shane parrots incredulously.or: Shane and Ryan accidentally get locked inside a Spirit Halloween after-hours.





	not-so spooky stuff

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the overuse of italics lmao

Shane doesn't know, really, how he managed to find himself in this situation, but. Well. Here he is.

And it's kind of funny, and very ironic, that he's here - you know, just ... given who he is as a person.

But he can honestly say he'd never expected to be locked in a Spirit Halloween.

Alone.

"Are there no security guards in this place?" Shane mutters to himself, navigating the aisles of costumes to find a light switch, or _something_. What the _fuck_.

He'd just been minding his own business, trying to find some cool decorations for the office Halloween party, when all of a sudden the lights shut off and the place went silent.

How the hell did he not see everyone  _leaving?_

He'd tried the door, but it was locked. And now here he is. Wondering what the fuck he's gonna do here.

Should he call the police? That might be helpful, right?

But ... He wouldn't want to bother them. What if there's a murderer on the loose tonight? Or a bank heist going down? Besides, he'd be embarrassed as hell to have to call the police due to being locked in a store.

"Ugh," Shane groans, smacking his head against a plastic skeleton's ribs. "This is unfortunate."

He's just about to shove his dignity aside and gather some costumes up into a makeshift bed when he hears a scream.

Shane's head shoots up, scanning the store as a series of lights flash over in one corner.

Is this a _Die Hard_ situation? Is he going to have to be Bruce Willis?

Does he have to fight the blond man?

_ Oh, god. _

The lights look like they're coming from the animatronics section. Spooky, sure, but Shane's not fazed by that kind of stuff.

"Hello?" he calls tentatively, arming himself with a toy scythe just to be safe before walking towards the commotion. He's the white guy in horror movies, and he's proud.

When no answer arrives, Shane figures it's just an animatronic being triggered somehow, but walks faster towards the corner anyways, determined to see what's up.

He has to stifle a laugh. And fails. Miserably.

So there's -

Oh, man.

There's a _guy_  here. Shane has no clue if he works here or not, but, like, oh my _god_.

He's _scared_. Of the _animatronics_.

"Now's not a good time," the guy snaps, but it's hard to take him seriously when he flinches every time the motion-sensitive robots start to move.

"Just leave the corner," Shane suggests, still chuckling at the sight.

"I don't know how!" the man protests, yelping as one of the robots brushes against his shoulder. He immediately makes a beeline for Shane, staying at his side.

"What do you mean, you don't know how?" Shane parrots incredulously.

The animatronic corner is designed to look like a mini haunted house. You walk in through the makeshift door and all of a sudden you're in a little building. But, not really, because it's literally just cardboard. The walls are cardboard. The animatronics aren't real. It's fake, it's all fake.

"The door's over there," Shane continues, pointing towards the faint outline of a rectangle. Granted, it's rather hard to see in the dark, so Shane supposes he can't blame the other man.

"I don't even know how I got in here," the man mutters, shaking his head, his arm just brushing Shane's. "I'm uh, I'm Ryan, by the way." He holds his hand out for Shane to shake.

"I'm Shane. Nice to meet you," Shane replies, shaking his hand amiably.

"Now, can we get outta here?" Ryan asks warily. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Right this way," Shane says, sweeping an arm in the direction of the door. But, because he's an asshole and loves the suffering of others, he discreetly presses a button to set off a pop-up animatronic behind Ryan. Because in front of him would be too cruel.

Ryan jumps, startled, and turns to glare at Shane.

"Really, man?"

Shane smiles beatifically in response.

They walk out of the corner, and Shane knows exactly where to lead Ryan.

"So, you're stuck in here, too?" Ryan asks, mouth turning into a half-smile, half-grimace.

Shane nods amiably, not really fazed at the idea of being locked in a store. At least now he can check it off his bucket list. And it's a fun story to tell at parties. It's the little things.

"Do you know how to get out? Is that where we're going?" Ryan continues with the questions, blindly following Shane throughout the store.

_You fool_ , Shane thinks delightedly.

"Nope, the doors are locked. We're stuck here, Ryno."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Ricky."

"Excuse me?"

"Oops - watch that skeleton, Rob."

"Are you seriously -"

"Oh, look, Rumpelstiltskin, we're here!"

Shane stops walking, causing Ryan to run into him mid-step. He peers around Shane to squint through the darkness and fathom where they are.

"The kid's section," Ryan deadpans, shooting Shane a withering look.

"That it is, Rupert my boy, that it is."

"Will you _stop that?_ " Ryan snaps in annoyance, but even Shane can tell it's not wholly genuine.

"Stop what, Ricky?" Shane asks innocently, and - yeah, okay, he used Ricky already, but it has a nice ring to it. Especially since it riles the little guy up.

"Ricky's gonna kick your ass," Ryan mutters, shoving Shane just a little bit. Shane thinks it's a testimony to their friendship how easily they insult each other already.

"What, don't you like Disney?" Shane asks, wide-eyed in toothy-grinned. He, for one, is a fan.

"Yeah, I - I _love_  Disney," Ryan replies, teasing forgotten. "I've been to Disneyland, like, a billion times."

"Then this is perfect for you!" Shane exclaims, but Ryan only gives him a glare in return. _Honestly_. People trapped in stores just aren't what they used to be. Shane needs to make sure to find better people to get locked in after hours with.

Well, actually, Shane needs to make sure to never get locked in after hours ever again, but he likes to live adventurously.

"What, did you expect me to try on some costumes?" Ryan scoffs, and Shane can't help but laugh.

"No, although that would be hilarious. Please be Elsa."

"Shut up, Shane," Ryan mutters, pushing away from him, and Shane is oddly flattered at the not-compliment. His chest feels warm.

Ryan's fun.

"Well, we're gonna be here all night, most-likely," Shane points out. "Might as well find something to do."

Ryan balks at that, staring at Shane with accusatory eyes.

"We are  _not_ going to be here all night," he protests. "Have you not called anyone to get us out?"

"I didn't want to bother the police."

" _You didn't want to bother the_ -" Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Friends? Family? Your girlfriend?"

Ah, _interesting_. 

_Girlfriend_.

"My parents don't live 'round these parts," Shane says, ticking that item off his fingers, "my friends are all probably out having a good time, and my girlfriend doesn't exist, so I'm not sure she'd be very helpful."

It's hard to tell in the dark, but Shane thinks Ryan looks oddly pleased.

"I guess I could call some of my friends, then," Ryan mutters, taking his phone out.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would also be good at getting us outta here," Shane comments lightly, pretending to scan the wall of costumes while watching Ryan out of the corner of his eye.

Ryan snorts a laugh as he dials a number on his phone, holding it up to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would, except we broke up two years ago because I wanted to be with men."

Shane's eyes widen and he starts to say something - he has no idea what, just _something_ \- but the person on the other end of Ryan's call picks up.

"Brent. Hey, yeah, I need your help." A pause. "What the fuck? What do you _mean_ , 'you're busy'? You don't do anything on Friday nights!" Another pause. "Ugh, fine, let me call Steven, then. Bye."

Shane raises a brow at Ryan.

"Brent not very helpful?"

Ryan shakes his head, already dialing the next guy - Steven?

"Is Brent _ever_  helpful?" Ryan mutters, holding his phone up to his ear. Shane wonders what's up with the Brent guy. "Steven! Hey. Listen, I need your help."

Shane listens intently to the one-sided conversation. It appears to be going pretty well, if Ryan's exclamation of, "Will you really? Oh, _thank you_ , Steve," is any indication. 

"What's the verdict, Richie?"

"Oh, you're still on about that?" Ryan quips, rolling his eyes. "Steven's a gem, he's coming over to see what he can do."

"How long will it take?"

"He'll get here in like, half an hour."

Shane's a little disappointed, if he's being honest. He definitely wants to spend more time with Ryan - preferably the whole night - but alas, reality gets in the way.

There's something about Ryan that he can't put his finger on, but he just knows they could be best friends over time.

Also, Ryan's really cute.

"Well, let's make the most of our night together," Shane says, clapping his hands together in a show of enthusiasm and authority. Shane's seen cheerleaders do it - he knows it works.

"What do you suggest, captain?" Ryan deadpans, but there's a sparkle in his eye that Shane can't help but adore.

"Well, we got some strobe lights, some decorations, some costumes ..."

"We're not throwing a Halloween party."

" _Dang it_."

It turns out Ryan can't say no to Shane, because they're throwing a Halloween party. For two. 

Shane doesn't want to think about how sad that is.

Ryan's managed to get some of the demo light machines to work, and Shane's artfully placed some decorations around their area, so now there are skeletons and zombie babies chillin' with the Disney costumes and baby clothes and Chase from Paw Patrol is riding on a giant rat.

It's _beautiful_.

"I call this piece, 'Childhood,'" Shane announces, admiring his handiwork. Some skeleton is sandwiched between Elsa and Anna, and Captain America is trying to fend off an army of demon children. Zombie babies are strewn about, and Ryan's strobe lights flicker ominously.

"I'm so fucking sorry, dude," Ryan sympathizes, patting his shoulder. His hand lingers a little longer than it should.

"For what?" Shane asks, ignoring the little tingle of warmth Ryan's hand brings.

"That your childhood inspired this art piece."

"I didn't title it ' _My_ Childhood,'" Shane retorts. "I just called it 'Childhood.'"

"You and I have very different definitions of childhood."

"Do you know how childhood works?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, and it's not like that."

"I thought this was a universal experience."

" _Nobody shares that experience_."

"Fine," Shane huffs, throwing a hand up in frustration. "Apparently I'm the only _normal_  person in the world."

" _In what universe is this equivalent with_ normal -"

"So you're familiar with kids?"

Shane wishes he knew how to shut up.

Ryan closes his mouth, brows rising as he does so.

"I - yeah? Isn't everyone?"

Hm.

"Well, I _guess_ ," Shane concedes, "but you seem, like, _really_  familiar with them."

"Oh! Well I, uh, have a little guy I'm pretty familiar with, I guess. Jake," Ryan replies, and he glows with pride at the name.

Shane's heart sinks.

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks, man! Jake's awesome. He's eight right now, but he already knows he wants to be a doctor, and he's  _super_  smart," Ryan babbles, beaming. Shane likes seeing Ryan this happy, _but at what cost?_

"You and your partner must be proud," Shane mumbles, offering a small smile.

Ryan stops mid-sentence. It's kind of comical, since the strobe lights are still going off and they're both still surrounded by weirdly grotesque Halloween decorations, and Ryan's face of horror and confusion fits right in.

"I - what?"

"Your son sounds awesome," Shane says more explicitly, and Ryan starts to laugh. Shane tries to stop the feeling of warmth that spreads through his whole body, but _god_  - Ryan's laugh lights up the fucking _store_.

_Over top of all the strobe lights_.

"Fuck, oh god," Ryan giggles - seriously giggles - as he wipes a tear from his eye. He's utterly breathless and giddy. Shane is falling for him.

"What?" Shane asks in confusion. As much as he liked seeing Ryan laugh, he has no clue what brought it on.

"Jake's not my son," Ryan explains, still giggling a little. "He's my little brother." His mouth relaxes into something more soft and intimate. "Little Jake Bergara. The coolest guy you'll ever meet."

A million thoughts fly into Shane's head at once.

_ Oh my god, he doesn't have a son. _

_ He looks so happy talking about his brother. _

_ I'd do anything to see that smile. _

_ Shane you met him an hour ago stop falling so fast you always do this. _

"Not as cool as you," he says, and it sounded better in his head.

Ryan's answering grin is worth it.

"Trust me, Jake's way cooler."

"Guess I'll have to meet him and see," Shane replies easily, before freezing. _Fuck_. He can't just _say_  that.

"Shouldn't I take you on a date first before you meet my family?" Ryan asks, eyes sparkling, and even in the darkness Shane can see every single galaxy contained in them.

"Are you telling me this wasn't our first date?" Shane retorts, but he's smiling brighter than he has in a long time.

"You're right, I'm sorry, how could I discredit this amazing night?" Ryan murmurs, shaking his head as he walks closer to Shane.

"I don't know, but maybe I'll have to deny you a second date just for that," Shane says quietly, so quietly, hands coming up to rest on Ryan's upper arms, squeezing gently. _Damn. They're firm._

"Really? Well," Ryan says, and it comes out as a whisper, "maybe this will make you change your mind."

He leans up on his toes, a fact that Shane _delights_  in, and kisses Shane gently, softy, _so fucking sweetly_ , his hands coming to rest on Shane's waist.

It's comical, really. Because the strobe lights are _still_  flashing, and they _still_  have an audience of zombie babies, skeletons, and children's characters.

But it's _perfect_.

Ryan's hands tighten on Shane's waist, pulling him closer, and Shane's hands move to cup Ryan's face.

_This is it_ , Shane thinks nervously and excitedly. _We're going to have sex in an honest-to-god_ store.

There's a loud knock at the front door.

They jump apart, breathing heavily as their heads whip around towards the noise.

"Fuck," Ryan pants, and Shane runs a hand through his hair.

"Agreed."

" _Ryan!_ "

There's a muffled shout from behind the door, and Ryan closes his eyes.

"Steven," he mutters oh-so gently, and when he opens his eyes, Shane knows that if looks could kill, this whole store would be destroyed. 

"Should we clean this stuff up?" Shane asks, gesturing to their general surroundings.

"I'll turn the strobe off, but keep the decoration," Ryan orders over his shoulder, walking towards the light machines. "It's a Halloween store. They fit in."

Shane kind of likes this commanding tone of Ryan's. _Kind of_. It's cute.

" _Ryan!_ " comes the shout again, more insistent.

"Coming!" Ryan responds, and it's amusing how similar he sounds to a kid who's gotten summoned by his parents one-too-many times.

"C'mon, Shane," he murmurs, nodding for Shane to follow him to the front doors.

"Steve, can you open the door from outside?" Ryan asks, and it's also amusing how it looks like he's talking to a door.

"Nope, but my friend Adam works here! I brought him along, he's going to open the door."

Ryan slumps forward, his forehead touching the door in relief.

"Hurry, I hate this place."

"Hey," Shane protests, frowning. They  _met_  here, they shared their first _kiss_  here, how could Ryan say that?

"I don't hate _you_ ," Ryan assures him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and Shane feels okay again.

The doors fly open, and Shane is greeted with the familiar faces of Steven Lim and Adam Bianchi.

"Hey, Steven! Adam!" Shane exclaims, arms stretched out in greeting. Ryan watches on in confusion.

"You know Steven and Adam?" he asks warily.

"Yeah, we met at a bar and now we just eat at various places together," Shane replies easily, shrugging. "Steven has good taste in restaurants."

"That he does," Ryan agrees. "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, no problem!" Steven replies, and Adam nods in agreement.

"So you two know each other?" Adam asks, locking the door behind them as they exit.

"We met because we were both locked in here," Ryan replies, rolling his eyes fondly. "Quite the meet-cute, hey?"

"Oh, definitely," Shane agrees, smiling. He almost stops, though, because this is it. Him and Ryan are going to part ways, probably never to see each other again, and that's a thought that doesn't sit well with Shane. He  _likes_ Ryan. A lot. Even though they've only known each other for nearly two hours, Shane's already smitten. Ryan's funny and sarcastic and a lot of fun to be around, and that  _kiss ..._ God, that's something Shane can't ever forget. For so many reasons.

"Do you wanna watch some movies at my place?" Ryan asks quietly, and Shane looks up. Steven and Adam have walked towards the car they arrived in - presumably Steven's - so it's just Ryan and Shane.

"I love movies," Shane muses, nodding. "Will there be popcorn?"

"I love popcorn," Ryan says, grinning. "Whaddaya say? Halloween-movie marathon?"

"Are we talking horrors or Halloween-themed?" Shane asks, because as much as horror movies are fun, laughable, and sometimes enjoyable, you can never go wrong with a classic  _Halloweentown,_ or  _Hocus Pocus._

"Why not both?" Ryan asks softly, grinning up at Shane, and Shane has to mentally tell himself not to fall in love. At least, not  _yet,_ anyways.

"I'll have to take my car, but lead the way, Rynosaur," Shane murmurs, kissing Ryan's head.

Maybe he'll have to get locked into stores more often. Except no one he meets will be as good as Ryan.

Ryan positively  _beams_. 

"See you in a bit, Shane." He walks to his car, casting a friendly and grateful wave at Steven and Adam as he waits for Shane to get into his own car.

And if Shane does a few illegal things in order to get to Ryan's place faster, well. Nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> my bfu tumblr is boys-and-ghouls hmu


End file.
